


Fashionista

by supercanaries



Series: Joystick & Glitter [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercanaries/pseuds/supercanaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t get it.” Sebastian groans way too dramatically as he looks at his son while he walks around the shop as if it was a runway (Sebastian is pretty sure Kurt has him playing that when he’s not home). “This is tragic.” [Sebastian takes his son shopping without Kurt for once]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashionista

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So I created a series for this kind of daddies!Kurtbastian drabbles and shots. The first ones are probably going to be just silly, but then I'll try to get more seriously into their lives as parents! Thanks to jobelle for beta-reading this. I really need help with it comes to translating to English. Sometimes it's even harder than writing. Hope you like it!

“You don’t get it.” Sebastian groans way too dramatically as he looks at his son while he walks around the shop as if it was a runway (Sebastian is pretty sure Kurt has him playing that when he’s not home). “This is tragic.”

“Sir, you’re son looks amazing in this outfit.” The shop assistant notices. She’s trying to be as patient and kind as she can. “Oliver drab is in this year and-”

“You. Don’t. Get. It.” Sebastian groans once more, spelling the words more carefully. “My husband allowed me to come here alone because he trusts me. This is a huge step in our relationship. I can’t bring my kid home until he’s dressed up perfectly.” He gestures nervously and Phil laughs.

“Papa, don’t imitate daddy here. Daddy says it’s our thing and it’s not okay to do it with other people!” He scolds him, but he looks amused. Sebastian stops gesturing and sighs deeply. 

“Sir, if I may, I think you might be over-reacting-” The girl gently tries to be helpful but Sebastian doesn’t seem to be in the mood.

“I’m not over doing anything.” Sebastian glares at her, his back resting against the counter and his fingers nervously playing with the wedding band. “If I go back home with my son wearing colors that don’t match well, my wedding will be wrecked.” He groans and maybe he is over-reacting a little.

“I don’t think your husband would-”

“Do you have any idea who I’m married to?” Sebastian turns to her. “Oh believe me, he’s the cutest and he wouldn’t normally hush me up, but when it comes to fashion,” he leans in just a little, whispering as if he was telling a secret, “he turns into a completely different person.”

“Papa!” Phil tugs his pants, pouting because he clearly just eavesdropped. “Daddy wants me to be the most fashion boy in the world. He said I’m his little prince and a prince should always dress appropr … app … he wants me to look beautiful.” He sets for that when he doesn’t manage to pronounce the word appropriately. 

“You know, your son makes your husband sound like a better person.” The girl laughs, bending on her knees to pull his cheek. Phil immediately smiles at that. “You’re such an adorable kid. Half of the little boys that come here start crying when I do that.” 

“Daddy likes it too.” Phil says happily. “He says I’m soft and it would be a waste not to.”

“I bet he does.” She smiles and only strokes at Phil’s face once more before she’s turning to Sebastian again. “We’re going to try something, sir.” She says before she’s looking at Phil again. “What do you think about these clothes? Do you like them?”

“Hmm, daddy says I shouldn’t wear the same pattern from head to toe.” He winces. “I don’t want to go back home like this and make him sad … can’t we help papa?” He asks with his eyes looking hopeful and the girl nods.

“Of course we can.”

She leans her hand and offers it to Phil. He takes it and starts walking after her around the shop. Sebastian follows them, too anxious at the idea of leaving his kid alone with a stranger to stay there and wait.

“What color do you like the most?” She asks and Sebastian rolls his eyes because he needs to make their kids perfect to Kurt who dresses stars and works at Vogue. How can that be summarized in ‘what color do you like?’.

“Light blue. And white. And yellow!” Phil starts listing. “Blue and orange are awesome too! Once I saw uncle B wearing blue pants and orange shirt!”

“We don’t really want to dress like uncle B, do we, Phil?” Sebastian asks a little more seriously and Phil looks at him.

“No!” Phil looks a little concerned, his gaze wandering between Sebastian and the assistant. “I love uncle B, but he always tries to make me wear those tight things around my neck …”

The girl looks at Sebastian preoccupied but he just rolls his eyes again.

“He’s just talking about bowtie.” Sebastian sighs. “But he has a point. They are kind of scary.”

“Dad wears them too and I’m so afraid they’ll straggle him!” 

“Strangle.” Sebastian corrects.

“Let me guess.” The girl looks at Sebastian. “Uncle B is one of your husband’s exes and you’re handing down your hate for him to your son. That’s horrible.”

“I don’t hate uncle B!” Phil complains. “I just hate those bot … bow-”

“Bowties, dear.”

“Yep, those!” Phil tugs at his pants again. “What color do you like, papa?”

Sebastian strokes his head with his hand.

“As much as living with your dad got me very accustomed to pink and purple, I’ll have to go with green.”

“Then I want green!” Phil squeaks to the girl. “Can we take green, please? I want to make papa happy.”

The girl smiles and nods, walking away from them to go looking for what the kid ordered.

Sebastian lifts his eyebrow and looks at him.

“You know daddy is going to hurt me for that, don’t you?” He asks but he’s smiling sweetly. “And he already hurts me for so many other things.”

“That’s not true.” Phil crosses his arms to his chest. “Daddy never hurts you, he loves you.”

“Oh I know. Sometimes he hurts me right because he loves me,” Sebastian shrugs and tries to mask a little the affection in his voice, “That’s why it’s okay.”

Phil looks like he’s considering it a valid explanation because he nods as he stares at the girl who’s grabbing t-shirts from different shelves.

“How about we make a deal, Phil?” Sebastian asks and he nods. “If you promise to tell daddy that we bought the things you liked instead of letting me choose, I won’t get hurt. And I will buy chocolate ice cream with extra cream, the one you love so much.”

“Daddy likes cream too.” Phil says, which makes Sebastian frown immediately. “Once he was talking to aunt San on the phone and he told her how much he likes when you play with cream!”

“Oh really?” Sebastian’s eyes sparkle just a little. NC-17 rated conversations in front of their son, that’s perfect blackmailing material. “Thanks for telling me, little one.”

“Oh, oh.” Phil puts his hand on his mouth for a moment. “I got dad into trouble …”

“Big trouble.” Sebastian kisses his forehead while the assistant comes back with the clothes she picked up. “You can take whatever you like. You can even dirt your clothes with ice cream. Daddy can’t yell at me for today.” He jokes, so that the girl knows it’s just that. Sebastian would never want someone to think Kurt might actually hurt him or be violent. He is the last person on earth who would support violence of any kind.

Phil laughs and claps his hands together.

“I’m going to make a mess!” He exclaims happily and Sebastian laughs.

“I bet you will.”


End file.
